


Let them wonder

by Pegasicorn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Conversations, Eavesdropping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, possibly drunken conversations?, questioning if these are really your friends, stuff you shouldn't catch your friends talking about, stuff your friends shouldn't be talking about period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasicorn/pseuds/Pegasicorn
Summary: Liam may be tempted to fortify his house after hearing that conversation. Or at the very least, soundproof it...Was this what normally happened in Sanctuary when he wasn't around??





	

“...by facial hair alone, it should be pretty obvious. We’re comparin’ peach fuzz to what’s practically a full beard here.”

 

“True, but look at the height difference. It’s not much, but it’s there. And then there’s how skinny MacCready is…”

 

Liam paused in the shadows, having been on his way to the bar he’d had set up in their little town. Seemed Deacon was serving quite the crowd tonight, if the conversation he overheard was anything to go by. He frowned, dropping into a crouch to sneak closer, keeping clear of the light that seeped out of the building. It was rude to eavesdrop, especially on his friends, but if they were talking about who he was sure they were...he felt he was well within his right.

 

“I dunno. Looks pretty fit ta me. And doesn’t he have this smug look on his face halfa the time?”

 

“Hmm...now that you mention it… And Blue is kind of _pretty_ for a guy…”

 

His eye twitched. Piper was pushing it.

 

“See, _now_ you’re gettin’ what I’m sayin’!”

 

Not that Cait wasn’t.

 

“I can’t believe you’re talking about the General like this…”

 

Preston was there too?! It didn’t sound like he was a willing participant, but the fact he was even there was just…

 

“You gotta admit, it’s something we’ve all been wondering.”

 

_Deacon…_

 

“This topic borders on insubordination.”

 

Liam choked back a laugh. Leave it to Danse to pull military terms.

 

“Hey. My bar, my rules.”

 

Perhaps setting Deacon as the barman had been a bad idea. The “power” was getting to his head. Maybe it was time to set someone on latrine duty.

 

Or deathclaw walking.

 

…

 

Or maybe not. He might find it fun. Hm…

 

“Oh, are we having a debate?”

 

Uh oh.

 

“Oh. Hey, Cure. Uhh...this conversation might not be for ya...”

 

“Yea, it’s kind of...well…”

 

“We’re trying to figure out whether our illustrious leader takes one for the team or not.”

 

Deacon. Was so. Dead.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Ow!”

 

Whoever did that was awesome. Not that they were redeemed for having this discussion.

 

“Damn it, Deac! She doesn’t need ta know that!”

 

“‘Takes one for ze…’--oh! This is slang for 'sex', yes? Human copulation?”

 

There was a long silence.

 

“Ok, I think I’ve had enough. I’m headin’ to bed.”

 

“Yea...I might do the same… I need to head back to Diamond City in the morning anyway.”

 

“Aww, but I wanted to keep debating.”

 

Liam swore he could feel the disapproving stare Danse sent the Railroad agent--“I suggest we return to our duties.”--before the heavy clomp of power armor leaving through a side door was heard. Seemed like that was that--

 

“Besides, it’s obvious they’re on equal ground.”

 

\--or...not...?

 

Did Danse just...

 

The silence was even heavier than the last one.

 

“Ya know...I hadn’t thought of that…”

 

“It does sound...right, doesn’t it…”

 

“An equal partnership is most fitting, yes.”

 

“Um. Right. Goin’ ta bed. See ya gents and ladies tomorrow.”

 

“Right behind you.”

 

“I should return to patrolling. I’ve been away from my post for too long.”

 

Crap. If they were all leaving, someone was sure to spot him.

 

…

 

They would be mortified if they found out he’d been listening. It was tempting.

 

“Should we tell them who’s right?”

 

Liam whipped his head around.

 

And spotted the other subject of the conversation he had listened in on also crouching in the shadows behind him.

 

“When did you--”

 

There was that smug look.

 

He flicked his eyes to the doorway, keeping still as the three women left and went their separate ways. Preston must have used a side door like Danse had.

 

He waited until they were out of earshot before turning back to MacCready with a half-resigned sigh. “Nah,” he shook his head. “There’s no need.

 

“Besides, it’s more fun to let them wonder.”

 


End file.
